darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Fire
:This article refers to a fire used by lighting logs. For other uses, see Fire (disambiguation). A fire is a small pile of burning logs lit on fire using the Firemaking skill. To make a fire, players need logs, which can be obtained through the Woodcutting skill, by cutting trees. The logs can then be lit on fire using a tinderbox (or a bow on partial completion of the barbarian training). Tinderboxes are usually sold in general stores for 1 coin, but the Grand Exchange sells them at a much higher price. Uncooked foods can be cooked on fires. Some foods can only be cooked on a range; for example, a potato always burns when cooked on a fire. Players can turn cooked meat into burnt meat by using it once again on the fire. Lighting To light logs, players just need to use a tinderbox with logs, which can be in their inventory or lying on the ground. However, in RuneScape Classic a player could only light the logs whilst on the ground. Another way is to right-click the logs that are on the ground and select the 'light logs' option. If the player uses a Gnomish firelighter with the logs before lighting it, they can make coloured flames, which will be the same colour as the firelighter used. A log can also be lit by most bows after finishing the firemaking section of Barbarian Training. After lighting a fire, players automatically walk one step to the west. If the way is blocked, they will instead take one step east. If both ways are blocked, players will go south. If all three other ways are blocked, players will step to the north. A fire cannot be lit everywhere; you will not be able to make a fire inside most buildings, on top of another fire, or when standing on objects such as ferns or flowers. A fire cannot be lit in front of a closed door; but can be lit in front of an open door. If players light one fire and have a clear path to the west for more fires, they can immediately light the next fire by using a tinderbox with the logs just after they finished lighting the first log. This way the fire will start burning before the player even attempts to light it. This is a much faster way to burn logs than burning each one separately. This method of burning logs is called power firemaking. If more than one player attempt to light a fire at the same spot, the first player would have a fire lit and the other player(s)'s logs would be dropped on the same spot. You may also add any logs that are up to your firemaking level to any player-started burning fire. A good place to do this is the Grand Exchange. By right-clicking on the fire, and selecting "Add-logs" you will add all of the logs in your inventory to the fire, giving you more firemaking experience than normal. For more details, see Bonfire. Eternal fires Eternal fires are useful because they don't require the player to bring along any logs or tinderbox. This saves inventory space allowing a player to cook more food per load. Also they will not go out in the middle of cooking a load of food as player-made fires often do. They also have a left-click "Cook-at" option. However, these fires provide less XP as compared to ones that a player was to make. For example, when cooking a salmon, an eternal fire would yield to 90 XP compared to 99 for a fire made by logs and a tinderbox. Logs cannot be added to certain eternal fires to train Firemaking, bones also could not be added to train prayer with Cremation, unlike bonfires. Free-to-play *In Gunnarsgrunn, in the Long Hall and Peksa's Helmet Shop. These are often used by players training fishing at the river fishing spots just east of the village. They then either drop the fish or take them to the bank at Edgeville. *At the Goblin Village. *In the Dwarven Mine. *In a room within the Draynor Village sewers, next to an anvil. *West of the Lumbridge fishing shop, on a small knoll. *Edgeville Dungeon near the Hobgoblins. *Certain challenge rooms within Daemonheim. *At Rimmington. *2nd floor of Port Sarim Jail *The Bandit Camp in the wilderness and by the chaos dwarves in mid-wilderness. Pay-to-play *Inside most of the Fremennik Province houses. *At the Rogue's Den beneath the Toad and Chicken Inn in Taverley. This site is notable as banking services are available through Emerald Benedict so it is the closest endless fire to a bank. *At Nickolaus's campsite located near the ferrets at Eagles' Peak. *Southern point of Mos Le'Harmless. Players can only light it after completing Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift. To light it they need 85 Firemaking and 8 willow logs. It rewards a one-time reward of 10,000 firemaking experience. *In the middle of a group of Moss giants just north of Ardougne. *South of the Tai Bwo Wannai Tribal Men *2nd Floor of Port Sarim Jail Trivia *There are a few log-less fires in the fire altar. However, they cannot be cooked on. *In the fire altar if you examine one of the fires it says "Burn me!" If you examine any other fire outside of the altar it says "Hot!" *In the Bonfire update, a fire's examine was changed from "Hot!" to "A log fire." e.g. "A yew log fire." The appearances of fires changed too, most noticeably in fires made from magic logs. *Originally a player could use a jug of water or a bucket of water on a fire and put it out. This caused annoyance among players who were trying to train cooking. A hidden update happened and now it will say "You can't cook that on a fire." fi:Fire Category:Firemaking